


noisy neighbours

by possumdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, injury mention, pandemic mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumdnp/pseuds/possumdnp
Summary: All Dan and Phil's downstairs neighbours want is a peaceful spa night.(or, an outsider POV from when Dan and Phil were playing "The Floor is Lava.")
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	noisy neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic inspired by [this gem of a post,](https://softlydnp.tumblr.com/post/638785027461775360/imagine-living-below-two-giant-men-hopping-around) and by everyone on tumblr discussing them playing "The Floor is Lava" :D

Lucy and her sister are lying there on the sofa, relaxing and wearing those fancy rejuvenating sheet masks, when the entire ceiling shakes like it’s an earthquake. Shortly after, a muffled hyena-like laugh comes from upstairs.

“What the fuck?” Alice says, frowning at the ceiling.

“I know.” Lucy sighs, sitting up so she can take a swig of cider. “My neighbours are like this sometimes. I’m sorry. I know you wanted a peaceful spa night in.”

“Have you ever met them? Your neighbours?”

Lucy shrugs. “Yeah, a few times, when we both happen to be outside. I don’t know much about them other than that they’re called Phil and Daniel, that they’re maybe ten years younger than me, and that they’re absurdly tall.”

“Anyone’s tall compared to you, shrimp.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you inherited Dad’s giraffe genes.”

There’s more loud banging and shaking from upstairs, and a whiny voice shrieks, _“Phiiillll! You dumbass. Why did you jump like that?”_

Phil’s deeper voice responds, _“Oh my god, look at your leg!”_ Even though his words are muffled by the ceiling, Lucy can tell that he sounds a bit panicked. She hopes that Daniel hasn’t broken his leg or something.

_“Fucking hell!”_ Daniel says loudly.

“Do you think they’re fighting?” Alice says, and she looks worried.

“I mean, they do this quite a bit. Get rowdy and loud when it’s absurdly late. But they’re always laughing, and it never sounds like they’re really arguing, so I’ve never really been worried. I mean, most of the time, they’re not jumping around. Usually, they just seem to be playing video games and getting really competitive with each other.”

She absolutely _doesn’t_ mention to her sister that one time, she’d _definitely_ heard Phil and Daniel having very loud sex. And to make the experience even _more_ awkward, she’d run into the two of them at the post boxes the very next day. She had barely been able to meet their eyes.

“I should go talk to them,” Alice grumbles. “It’s almost eleven PM. They’re adults. They shouldn’t be jumping around.”

Lucy sits up. “No, you don’t have to talk to them. I should do it. They’re my neighbours. I think they’d be more receptive to someone they already kind of know.” She peels off the fancy sheet mask she’d been wearing and stands up.

She puts on a mask - one for the virus this time - and makes her way upstairs. _Ugh._ Maybe she should have let her sister talk to them instead. Alice is actually willing to talk to people if she has an issue with them. Lucy, on the other hand, absolutely hates being confrontational, especially to people who she’s gonna have to talk to again. But Alice is right. Her neighbours are being far too noisy, and hell, she’s exhausted from work and really wants that relaxing spa night.

She stops in front of their door. They’re still being loud enough that she can hear them out here in the hallway: Dan’s somewhat shrieky voice and Phil’s deeper one. Both of them still sound a bit panicked, and Lucy really hopes that everything’s okay. She taps on the door three times, then steps back a few paces so as not to be right in their faces when they answer.

The curly-haired one opens the door - Daniel, she thinks. She hasn’t actually seen him in a long while - quarantine and all that - so it’s a shock how long and fluffy his hair’s gotten. He’s wearing all black and has a makeshift bandage wrapped around most of his right shin.

“Hi. Lucy from downstairs, right?”

“Yes, hi. Daniel, right?”

“Just Dan’s fine.”

“Dan. Okay.” She takes a deep breath behind her mask, which unfortunately fogs up her glasses. “I really hope you’re okay, but I was just wondering if you could quiet down a little. It’s, er, a little noisy downstairs. I’m not quite sure what you two are doing, but -”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” says Phil’s voice from behind Dan. He’s poked his head around the corner. His hair looks… interestingly choppy and uneven, like he’s tried to cut it himself. He probably did, Lucy thinks. Quarantine is truly an interesting time to be alive.

“Yeah, we’re really sorry about the noise,” Dan says. “We’ll stop, I promise.”

“I mean, I wasn’t gonna let you continue with your leg like that,” Phil says softly, and it’s just to Dan. “I’m still really sorry that happened, Dan.”

“I jumped the wrong way and hit my leg on a rogue chair,” Dan says to Lucy. “Now I have a massive cut all the way up my leg.”

_What the fuck._ What kind of thirty year olds jump around their flat like children? Her upstairs neighbours apparently - lucky her.

She stares down at the large bandage on Dan’s leg. “May I ask what you guys were doing, to be, er, jumping from chairs?”

“This guy wanted to play _‘The Floor is Lava,’”_ Dan says, pointing back at Phil. “And I stupidly agreed.”

“Hey,” Phil says. “You complain, but you like the show just as much as I do.”

“Like… that game that kids play? There’s a show?”

“It’s on Netflix,” Phil says eagerly. “You should really watch it.”

Dan rolls his eyes, but he looks fond. “He’s been recommending it to everyone. I personally think it’s kinda dumb, but we both ended up really getting into it. Obviously.” He looks back at Lucy. “Anyway. Very sorry for the crashing around and everything. I promise we’ll be quieter now.”

“Thanks,” she says. “I hope your leg heals okay.”

“I’m just hoping it’ll leave a cool scar,” Dan says, and winks at Phil, who blushes. (Lucy does not want to know what _that’s_ about.) “See you later, Lucy.”

“Bye,” Phil says. “And sorry again!”

They close the door behind them, and Lucy stares at the door for a few seconds in mild disbelief.

“At least they’re nice,” she whispers to herself. Truly, it’s just her luck that she picked the flat right under the couple who spend their evenings pretending that their floor is lava.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [tumblr!](https://possumdnp.tumblr.com/post/638796330495623168/noisyneighbours)


End file.
